Baekhyun, Kau Salah Paham!
by kimjong's wife
Summary: BAEKYEOL! sHO-Ai! "Sunbae, lepaskan aku!"/ "Hiks.. Channie..kau pasti akan menemukanku kan?/ "dia pasti ada disana. Aku yakin"/ "..yang kucintai Cuma Baekkie!"/ "karena.."/ "YA! PARK CHANYEOL…!"/


**Baek, kau salah paham!**

**Author: KimJong's wife**

**Disclaimer: I just own the story**

**Cast: BaekYeol**

**BoyxBoy/Sho-ai/Yaoi**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warning: first fict, (maybe) some typos, alur kecepetan, agak ngebingungin, so buat yang berniat flame, silakan klik tombol back yang tersedia.**

**Summary: "Sunbae, lepaskan aku!"/ "Hiks.. Channie..kau pasti akan menemukanku kan?/ "dia pasti ada disana. Aku yakin"/ "..yang kucintai Cuma Baekkie!"/ "karena.."/ "YA! PARK CHANYEOL…!"/**

**a/n**

**yuhuu, ini fict sreenplays pertama saya. Semoga banyak yang baca dan suka yaa.. doozo~**

"_...Kesepian ini menyesakkanku. Sungguh. Mengapa kau tidak datang? aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu disini. Disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, mengapa kau tidak ada? Biasanya kau akan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan terkadang sampai membuatku muak. Sekasar apapun aku, kau pasti tetap ada dipihakku, bukankah begitu? Lalu sekarang kau ada dimana?.."_

Aku memeluk lututku, menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi untuk keluar. Dadaku sesak memikirkan dia yang sekarang sedang merengkuh perempuan itu, seperti ketika ia memelukku. Atau mungkin lebih. Aku ingin marah padanya. Aku tidak mau ia bersama perempuan itu. Namun, bagaimana mungkin aku yang tiap hari memusuhinya sekarang begitu ngotot ingin memilikinya? Semua orang pasti tertawa.

Aku mempererat pelukanku hingga nyaris melukai kulitku sendiri. Sekuat tenaga kutenangkan hatiku. Dia pasti datang kemari.. dia pasti akan menemukanku disini. Dia selalu melakukannya selama ini. Dia selalu tahu jika aku tidak ada dan akan mencariku kesegala arah. Aku yakin itu. Benar-benar yakin. Tanpa sadar, isak tangisku semakin keras dan pelukanku semakin erat.

" Sunbae! Lepaskan aku!" desisku sinis pada yeoja menyebalkan yang berani-beraninya main peluk dan menciumku didepan umum. Sial! Apa dia tidak punya malu? Yeoja macam apa dia?! Shit! Kenapa semuanya bersorak-sorak kesenangan? yeoja ini tidak juga melepas kaitannya dilenganku dan malah tersenyum menjijikkan.

" Wae? Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Channie~" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar mengerikan ditelingaku. Issh.. aku mimpi apa sih semalam, sial sekali nasibku. Gawat jika Baekkie melihatku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan berdoa agar Baekkie belum datang. Tentu saja sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yeoja sialan ini. Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju ke pojok ruangan. Ada banyak orang disini dan celah untuk melihat kearah sana benar-benar kecil. Namun, itu tidak membutakan pandanganku untuk mengenali siapa orang yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan sendu seperti ingin menangis. Setetes air matanya mengalir perlahan. Tubuhku membeku melihat butiran kristal bening itu jatuh. Ia menghapusnya cepat-cepat lalu berlari. Tubuh mungil yang kuat namun rapuh itu memungkinkannya untuk menerobos kerumunan orang dan dengan segera ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Sontak aku menghentakkan tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi digelayuti oleh yeoja sialan ini dan secepatnya berlari menyusulnya. Kudengar yeoja itu berteriak kesal tapi tak kuanggap sama sekali. Damn! Larinya cepat sekali. Padahal jaraknya tidak sampai tiga menit. Oh God, Aku lupa kalau ia adalah sprinter terbaik di Seoul. Tentu saja larinya cepat.

Di bawah tangga, aku berhenti sambil memikirkan _tempat seperti apa yang akan ditujunya._ Sebuah ruangan sepi dilantai teratas gedung sekolah ini terlintas dalam benakku. Ruang musik. Terletak dipojok lorong lantai teratas yang menghadap ke arah danau sekolah dan tidak terpakai. Isinya pun hanya sebuah grand piano tua dan beberapa cermin besar yang tersebar di dalamnya. Dua hari yang lalu Baekkie mengajakku kesana. Dia bilang tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Dia pasti ada disana. Aku yakin. Dengan segera, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lift terdekat.

" Maaf, nak. Dua liftnya sedang rusak. Kau harus memakai tangga jika ingin ke lantai atas." Kata seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tampaknya sedang memperbaiki lift kami. Damn! Aku bergegas mencari pintu menuju tangga darurat yang memutar. Aku memilih tangga itu daripada tangga megah yang ada ditengah Hall utama karena ujung tangga itu tepat disamping ruang musik tadi.

Ah, itu dia pintunya. _Aku segera masuk dan meniti tangga sempit itu dengan cepat_. Tak ayal beberapa kali aku tersandung anak tangga karena terlalu cepat melangkah. Satu yang cukup membuatku kesakitan adalah ketika aku terpeleset dan jatuh merosot hingga sekitar tiga anak tangga. Aku tak sempat untuk mengecek bagian mana yang terluka. Yang ada di otakku hanya Baekkie yang sedang menangis dan itu dikarenakan olehku.

" Hosh.. Hosh,.. Hosh.." pintu ruang musik sudah ada didepanku. Kuatur nafasku sebentar lalu kudorong pintu kusam itu cukup keras. Kegelapan dan semilir angin menyambutku. Aku maju selangkah lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. aku memaki pelan karena kurangnya pencahayaan ruangan terpencil ini.

Disanalah dia. Duduk memeluk lutut dengan tangan bergetar disertai isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. " Baekkie.."

" Baekkie…"

Ia sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilanku namun sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisi memilukan itu. Sepertinya panggilanku belum cukup. Dengan tergesa, kuraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukanku.

"Cha-channie.. hiks.. Channie…"

" Aku disini Baekkie.."

" Channie.. aku tahu Channie pasti mencariku.. aku tahu Channie pasti menemukan Baekkie… hiks.." sungguh, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

" Baekkie.."

" Channie… hiks.. apa Channie nggak sayang sama Baekkie lagi? Hiks.. mengapa Channie mencium yeoja itu didepan teman-teman? Hiks.. ba-bahkan Channie belum pernah sekedar memeluk Baekkie.. hiks.." aku melongo mendengar kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar cemburu rupanya. Senyum tipis terpasang diwajahku. Sekarang aku yakin jika aku sudah mendapatkan cinta Baekkie.

" Baekkie, maafkan Channie, ok? Yeoja itu yang mencium Channie, bukan Channie yang mencium yeoja itu. Ulljima.."

" Benarkah?" matanya membulat lucu ketika ia memandangku untuk memastikan ucapanku.

" Benar. Aku tidak mungkin mencium seseorang selain Baekkie karena.."

" Karena apa ?"

" Karena…"

" Karena apa Channiiiiee~~" tangisnya sudah hilang dan digantikan rajukan. Seumur-umur, belum pernah Baekkie semanja ini padaku. Justru biasanya aku yang manja kepadanya. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Karena yang Channie cintai itu cuma Baekkie!" jawabku mantap. Dia melebarkan matanya lalu memelukku dengan tiba-tiba sampai aku nyaris tersungkur.

" Baekkie juga cinta sama Channie!" bisiknya mantap. Akhirnya, akhirnya aku mendapatkan hatinya. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu melepaskan pelukan kami.

" Nah, Baekki chagi~ mana ciuman untuk kekasihmu yang ganteng ini~~~" ucapku sambil memonyongkan bibirku.

" YA PARK CHANYEOL! DASAR YADONG!" teriaknya membahana ke seantero ruangan sambil memukuliku. Hahaha.. Baekkie-ku sudah kembali. Kutarik tubuhnya menuju pelukanku lalu kucium bibirnya lembut.

FIN

**Yosh! Seleseee, gimana?gimana? oke, karakter baekkie chagi emang terlalu cewek disini. Aku akui itu.. dan sedikit gak cocok ya? T^T yaah.. saya cuman pengen menggambarkan kerapuhan seorang baekkie saja kok. Tapi malah overdosis. Ampuun "**

**Saya berniat bikin pre-quel sama sequelnya, tapi kalau responnya memuaskan dahaga saya, hohohoho.**

**Akhir kata, c u on next story, yeorobeun~~~~**

**Reviewjuseyo~ \^0^/**


End file.
